


Out

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [100]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Lily Snart - Freeform, National Coming Out Day, against the wind universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: In celebration of the National Coming Out Day, Oct 11.16-year old daughter of the Snarts wanted to say something.





	Out

_BZZ. BZZ._

_Mom. Can you come upstairs? I have something to tell you._

Sara just arrived from grocery shopping when she got the text from her 16-year old daughter, Lily.

It was a Thursday morning and all three of her kids should have been in school. Len always makes sure to drop them off before coming to work but it seems like Lily managed to sneak off of her dad and go back home.

Sara placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs, but not before texting her husband and telling him to come home as soon as he can.

 

_Knock knock._

“Hello, sweetie, it’s mom,” Sara said from outside her daughter’s bedroom door. “Mind if I come in?”

“Door’s open,” she heard the teenager say.

So she did. Upon opening the door, Sara saw her daughter curled up in her bed, buried under her blanket. Without saying a word, she lifted the blanket up and laid down beside her on one side of the bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”Sara asked, touching her daughter’s waist, prompting the kid to look at her mother.

“Dad didn’t see me run around the car,” Lily replied faintly, not really answering the question. But Sara wouldn’t push it out of her.

She laughed. “You used to sneak up on him too when you were little. I swear you could’ve given your father a heart attack.”

“I’m a daughter of a ninja, what do you guys expect?” the younger blonde replying, trying to make light of the situation.

But she saw the concern in her mother’s deep blue eyes. She could feel her looking at her to see any injuries, any sign of her getting hurt. She sighed.

“Mom…”

Sara tucked a stray hair behind Lily’s ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m listening.”

Lily nodded and closed her eyes, as if afraid of what she’ll see in her mother’s face once she tells her…

“I identify as bisexual.”

Lily tried blocking the sounds that she’s hearing, scared of how her mother would react, scared of happening to her what happened to her classmate when he came out to his parents.

She didn’t even know she was crying until her mother wiped a tear on her cheek.

“Why are you crying, then?” Sara softly said, stroking her daughter’s dirty blonde hair.

Lily’s eyes widened. “You’re not mad?”

Sara smiled sweetly, thoughtfulness in her eyes.

“Honey, why would I be mad?” she said. “I’m very proud of you for coming out and telling me. Don’t ever think you’ll disappoint us because of being who you are.”

Upon hearing this, Lily just full-on sobbed on her mother’s chest as Sara rubbed her daughter’s back, feeling a little sting on her eyes from the impending tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“My classmate came out to his parents last week,” Lily shared in between sobs, “and they didn’t take it well. I was afraid you’d feel the same.”

Sara moved back a little to fully see Lily’s face.

“I know our family hasn’t really talked about this. Maybe that’s why you’re scared,” Sara explained. “But your dad and I didn’t feel the need to have that talk because we would’ve accepted all of you no matter what. I felt like there was no need to talk about sexuality because we’ve always been open to all of you. But we’re wrong. I’m sorry, baby. You three need to hear that this home is a safe place where we could all be who we really are.”

“How come you accept this so easily, Mom? How come others can’t?”

That was both an easy and a difficult set of questions. But Sara had the answers.

 

“I guess I haven’t really said it to all three of you but I’ll let you in on a not-so-secret secret,” the older blonde said. “I’m bi, too.”

Whatever trace of doubt on Lily’s face went away upon hearing her mother’s words. “You are?!”

“We really shouldn’t have waited this long to have this conversation,” Sara muttered. “I’m really sorry.”

Seeing that her daughter still hasn’t moved on from her revelation, she spoke again. “Earth to Lily Snart?”

“But I thought…” Lily whispered. “I guess it’s because you’ve always been with dad that in my head, it’s just…him.”

Sara chuckled at the bewildered teen’s mutterings.

 

“I have a question,” Lily spoke.

“Shoot.”

“What if I prefer one gender over the other, Mom?” Lily began. “What does that make me?”

Sara then took her daughter’s hand as she replied, “You are what you identify as, sweetie. I prefer girls before I got in a relationship with your father. That doesn’t erase my bisexuality.”

“You preferred girls? How come you’re with dad?”the younger one asked. “Not that I’m complaining. You two are perfect for each other.”

Sara chuckled. “I did. Now just imagine what kind of man your father is for me to end up with him in the end.”

“You just love each other very much.”

“Exactly,” Sara said, slightly tapping her daughter’s nose. “In the end, gender won’t matter if you love the person.”

Lily smiled and nodded, then coming back close to Sara to embrace her. “I’m ready to tell dad. But I’m also scared.”

“He’s coming home in a bit,” Sara replied. “I texted him upon reading your text. I thought something was wrong. Ready to tell him by then? You don’t have to force yourself, alright? This is your decision.”

“I want to tell dad,” Lily said. “But please stay with me, Mom? Hold my hand and all that?”

“Of course.”

 

And just on cue, someone knocked on Lily’s bedroom door.

“Ladies?” Leonard called out.

“Come in, dad,” Lily called out.

Leonard opened the door and moved to sit on the other side of the bed next to Lily. He kissed the top of his daughter’s head and reached towards Sara to give her a peck on the lips.

“Is this a Snart ladies-only conversation or am I really supposed to be here?”

Lily felt her mother hold her hand tightly, brushing a thumb over her knuckles. She then looked at her dad.

“There’s something I want to tell you, daddy.”

Leonard looked at Sara, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

Len stroked his daughter’s hair. “Go on, baby.”

Tears were coming back to the teenager’s eyes but she remembered her mother’s assurance and she thought of how much her parents love her.

Lily smiled. “I’m bi.”

The next thing Lily knew, she was being buried in her parents’ hugs.

“I’m proud of you, baby girl,” Leonard whispered. “Your mom and I both are. We love you.”

“Always,” Sara added.

 

It took Lily a moment before revealing one thing again: “Oh, Luke and Lucy already know.”

“What?”

“I had to practice by telling them before I tell you two.”

“Wait…what?”

“And I may or may not have a girlfriend.”

 

“Mom? Dad?”

“Sweetie, I’m happy for you and you need to invite her over…but I think your dad just stopped breathing.”

 

And right then and there, Lily mustered a quick prayer of thanks because she’s filled with so much gratitude that their home was built on so much love and understanding . And she know now never to doubt their love. Never to doubt herself. And home is, indeed, a safe place.


End file.
